t1wfandomcom-20200214-history
AJ
Origins A completely normal girl growing up, fate had different plans for the Brazilian Amanda Jax. When she was 12, she started getting some back pains. She immediately rushed to the bathroom to check her back as it didn't feel normal. What she saw in the mirror shocked her - she had developed a rare condition which would have her grow wings. She freaked out when she noticed it and out of desperation began to cut it...but they would regenerate overtime, like a wound, and start growing again. She would continue cutting them for a couple of years, hiding the fact from everyone, thinking she'll never be accepted by society, especially since South America had very strict laws and testing on mutations. When she finished school, she started cutting her wings less often, so she would see them grow to tiny wings. Eventually, she let go, but would hide them under her clothing. Her first job was a flight attendant and everything there went smoothly for about 6 months, until a plane she was on was about to crash. Luckily for her, she hadn't cut her wings in many months and managed to save a lot of people before the plane crashed. Instead of being rewarded for her bravery, she was looked upon in disgust as that was unnatural and it was established she was never registered for that mutation. She was extremely frustrated with the ungrateful government officials and started losing hope in humanity, proceeding to find most humans boring and unworthy of her trust and presence. Her case was not ignored. On the contrary, it got the attention of a cult that was interested in mutants in human that are either LIGHT or DARK elemental and soon after she was captured. In the dungeons, before the ritual ceremony, she met another prisoner named Caliburn, which was her opposite - complete darkness was consuming him and he was dying. Because they thought they are no match for so many cultists, in their final moments they just held hands. To their surprise, they both exchanged half of the elemental energy with each other - AJ's one wing turning to demonic from angelic and the vile, dreaded blackness coming off Caliburn was replaced with light and shimmer. The two fought their way out of this mess. Caliburn wanted AJ to follow him in his quest and learn more about what had they just become. AJ declined, but they still exchanged contacts if the future chooses to bring them together. Isolating herself, AJ began researching and studying psychology to try to understand her place in all this mess, whereas Caliburn started getting his hands dirty. *''Aproveite cada minuto, porque o tempo não volta... O que volta é a vontade de voltar no tempo. (Time will not come back. What will come back is the will to go back in time.)'' *''Tô na paz (I'm in peace)'' *''Make every second count!'' *''I'm not interested!'' *''You want me to feel better? Bring me candy!'' *''It's all about the shining darkness.'' AJ Lotti Release Art.jpg|AJ Lotti Release Art Early Lineart.jpg|Early Lineart Category:Characters Category:Sentient Category:Light Elemental Category:Dark Elemental